Anna Diggory: Her Story
by ProcrastinatingPyro09
Summary: This is the story of Anna Diggory, an American witch who is pulled into the lives of our favorite Hogwarts' students after some unfortunate events. Follow Anna as she helps her new friends survive their lives at Hogwarts. Story will be re-written!
1. Meeting Anna and Some New Friends

**Anna Diggory: Her Story**

_**This is the story of Anna Diggory, an American witch who is pulled into the lives of our favorite Hogwarts' student after some unfortunate events. Follow Anna as she helps her new friends deal with life at Hogwarts.**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own anything that you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any songs that might appear in the story. The only thing I own is Anna.**

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Anna and Some New Friends**_

**"ANNA CECILE DIGGORY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" my mother, Linda, called to me from downstairs. I had fallen back asleep after she had woken me up twenty minutes ago. I rolled out of bed and shuffled my way downstairs. "Anna, you have to get ready! You're leaving soon. Your uncle will be here in a few hours and you still haven't packed! Get upstairs and get ready!"**

**"Good morning to you too, mom," I said, mumbling as I climbed back upstairs. **

**Before I go on any further…you're probably wondering who I am and what the hell is going on. My name is Anna Diggory, and I'm fourteen years old. My parents are Linda and Edward Diggory. My mom's American and my dad's from England. Currently, we live in Salem, Massachusetts in the outskirts of town. We're your average family…except the fact that we're magical. Both of my parents are wizards…making me one too. But we're not like most pure blood families…my parents raised me in the muggle world so I wouldn't turn out like most pure bloods…which is fine by me. I love the muggle culture. Most wizards can't live without magic…well…I can't live without my muggle rock music. Anyways…back to what I was saying before…**

**I walked up to my room and walked into the attached bathroom, stripping off my pajamas in the process. I turned on the water and let it get to the right temperature. After it was perfect, I hopped in and showered. After I was done, I walked over to my mirror. Staring back at me was a girl with black and red layered hair…red on top and black underneath, hazel eyes, snakebites and a stud, a nose stud, six holes in each ear, and pale as hell…oh yeah…that's me… I walked out of my bathroom and into my room…well…art studio/bedroom. Scattered across the walls were drawings and sketches that were either finished or in the process of being done…along with some band posters and photos I had taken. Journals and sketchbooks were scattered across the floor, along with drop cloths around my easel. Canvases, brushes, and paint were in the corner near the easel. My bed was in the middle of this organized chaos. It was black, red, and blue…my three favorite colors. Across from my bed was a TV, and DVD player…along with my tower filled with DVDs. Next to my TV was a desk that held my laptop and my camera. I had a closet and a dresser on the opposite side of my bedroom. I walked over to my closet and picked out my clothes…a black My Chemical Romance tee shirt and my black Tripp pants. I put on my clothes, did my hair (which was just drying it), put my wristbands and black lace fingerless gloves on, and put on my usual make-up. Next came the task of packing…I threw all of my necessities into my suitcase (clothes, underwear, other rings for my piercings), and then got my sketchbook, camera, pens, pencils, Ipod, headphones, laptop, etc. It had been two hours since my mother had woken me up and my uncle would be here soon…**

**A popping sound was heard from downstairs and I knew my uncle was here. "ANNA! UNCLE AMOS IS HERE!" I grabbed my things and dragged it downstairs.**

**"There's my favorite niece!" my uncle said as I came into view.**

**"Hi, uncle Amos," I said, dropping my things to hug him.**

**"How have you been?"**

**"Fine."**

**"How did that art show go? You never told me."**

**"I got first prize."**

**"That's wonderful, Anna! Cedric will be very happy to hear it." I smiled at my uncle then turned to my mom.**

**"Bye, mom. Give dad a hug for me?"**

**"Of course, Anna." She kissed the top of my head and then shrunk my things so it would be easier to travel with. I placed my things in my pocket and walked over to my uncle.**

**"Hold on tight, Anna."**

**"I know, uncle Amos…" Then, the familiar feeling of apparating came over me. Every year when I stayed with my uncle, we apparated…I've been side apparating since I was seven…I'm used to it by now. Next thing I knew, I was standing in my uncle's living room. Every year, I stay with my aunt and uncle for my parent's anniversary. And every year, I get to spend time with my favorite cousin, Cedric. He's more like an older brother than a cousin. He's tall and handsome…I'll admit it. He's the "all around good guy" and I'd have it no other way. My aunt and uncle would come and visit me every chance they got, bringing Cedric with them. They'd mostly come for my art shows and holidays…especially since Cedric started school…it was harder to come visit me. Speaking of the devil…after I had collected myself, I was almost knocked off my feet.**

**"CEDRIC!!" I squealed…yes…I said squealed…as I hugged my cousin.**

**"I've missed you, Anna."**

**"I've missed you too, Ced. Guess what?" I said, pulling back.**

**"What?"**

**"I got first prize at my last art show. And guess what else?"**

**"What?"**

**"They loved the sketch I did of you."**

**"That's great, Anna. New piercings, I see."**

**"Actually, no. The lip piercings are old…I got them after I saw you the last time. The newest one is my belly button. Early birthday gift from Greg and Kat."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yup. And Kat said she's doing my first tattoo once I turn eighteen."**

**"So, who did your belly?"**

**"Greg did. But Kat picked out the ring."**

**"Who did the lip piercings?"**

**"Kat, Greg, and Max…last years birthday gifts."**

**"I see. Are you ever gunna stop getting pierced?"**

**"I dunno. Probably. I mean, I have no more room on my ears. I **_**could **_**get angelbites on my upper lip. Other than that, I want a tattoo. Kat's gunna use one of my designs for my tattoo. Oh! I have an unofficial job at the parlor."**

**"That's great, An. How about we get you settled while we catch up?"**

**"Alright." With that, Cedric and I walked up to "my room". I told him how everyone was doing and about my "job" at the parlor. Cedric and I spent the rest of the day together, talking about the upcoming week we'd be spending together…**

_**Four Days Later…**_

**"Anna, get up…we're leaving in an hour for the World Cup," a voice said, shaking me wake. I turned over and opened my heavy eyes. Standing over me was my cousin, Cedric, all ready to go. I closed my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. "Anna, we're meeting people on the way. We can't keep them waiting…now up!" With that, he proceeded to rip my covers off of me. I groaned and got up begrudgingly. Did I mention that I'm not a morning person? Well…I'm not. Cedric left the room as I got all of my stuff together. I sleepily walked into the bathroom and did my normal routine (I really don't need to go into detail about that). I picked out a pair of black velvet pants and a black tank top with skulls on the straps, along with my usual wristbands and lace fingerless gloves. I emerged forty-five minutes later, ready to go…after I ate something. Once I was finished eating, Uncle Amos, Cedric, and I were off to the Quidditch World Cup.**

**We had walked to this big tree in the middle of the forest, when my uncle suddenly stopped. "Uncle Amos, why did we stop?"**

**"Cedric didn't tell you? We're meeting a co-worker of mine and his children. They should be here soon." I just shrugged and put down my bag. I looked at my surroundings…it was beautiful! I went through my bag and pulled out my camera. I started taking pictures when Cedric called down to me from the tree.**

**"Anna, the view is great up here. Bring your camera; you might be able to use these pictures." I didn't need to be told twice…so I climbed up the tree to the branch that Cedric was on. I looked around…Cedric was right…the view **_**was **_**amazing. I started snapping pictures and moving around from branch to branch to get more shots. I was so consumed in my picture taking that I didn't notice Cedric was no longer in the tree with me. I looked down and saw my uncle and Cedric talking to a group of people. I held onto my camera and jumped down. As I jumped, I heard my name mentioned in the conversation.**

**"You rang?"**

**"Where did you go?"**

**"Oh! Cedric said the view from the trees was great, so I thought…I'd…take…pictures…" As I was speaking, I noticed everyone, but my uncle, Cedric, and another man, giving me a funny look. "Would you stop staring at me!" I snapped. Everyone's eyes darted somewhere else.**

**"You must be Anna. I'm Arthur Weasley. I work with your uncle."**

**"Hi," I smiled, shaking his out-stretched hand.**

**"Your uncle has told me quite a bit about you."**

**  
"He has?"**

**"Why yes. He has some of your art hanging in his office at the Ministry, and a picture of you and Cedric. It's quite old, I suppose. When I heard I was meeting you, I was picturing the adorable little girl from the picture, not such a lovely young lady."**

**Okay…either this guy's is very good at bullshitting…or he's telling the truth. No adult, but my parents and my aunt and uncle, have called me a "lovely young lady". I was at such a loss for words that I didn't say anything…I just smiled.**

**"Well, we best be off. We don't want to be late for the match," my uncle said, ushering us along. Cedric was walking with the group of kids, my uncle and Mr. Weasley were in a deep conversation, and I was behind everyone…not talking…or doing anything. If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's people are always judgmental. I was never good with people…especially with people around my age. But that's a story for another time. I was admiring the forest when I felt someone beside me…**

**"What, Cedric?"**

**"Why don't you come and join us? They're nice people."**

**"You know why, Ced. Remember what **_**always **_**happens when I'm around people my age?"**

**"Quite being anti-social, Anna."**

**At that comment, I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm not being anti-social, Cedric! And don't **_**ever **_**call me anti-social! Just because I've had bad experiences with people does **_**not **_**make me anti-social…got it?"**

**"Anna, calm down. I didn't mean to offend you. I know about everything, remember? Just trust me on this one. I'd never steer you wrong. Just trust me, okay?"**

**"Fine…" I said, huffing. Cedric and I walked up to the group of kids and he was once again in a conversation, that I was left out of by the way, with some of the group. I was walking, minding my own business, when my thoughts were interrupted.**

**"Did those hurt?"**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Those, the lip and ear piercings? Did it hurt?" a redheaded girl asked me.**

**"Not really. The cartilage ones hurt a little and so did the lip…but it goes away after a while. My belly button one was worse than the cartilage and lip combine. It hurt for a few days."**

**"Really? You have your belly button done? Can I see?"**

**"Yeah, sure." I lifted the bottom of my shirt a little to reveal a belly button ring with a skull and cross bone charm hanging from it…the ring that Kat got me for my birthday.**

**"Cool. Who did them? The piercings, I mean," another girl with brown, bushy, hair asked.**

**"Oh. My friends did them," I replied nonchalantly.**

**"Your **_**friends**_**?" a redhead boy asked incredulously.**

**"Yeah. My friends work at a tattoo parlor where they also do body piercing. Actually…one of my friends owns the place. Max's Tats is what it's called. I'd recommend it to anyone. Best place to go. That's where I'm getting my tattoo done when I'm eighteen. My friend Kat is using one of my designs on me. She's great with tattoos…and same with Greg…and Max, the owner. They're all certified to do tattoos and piercings. It's great. They have the best rep in all of Salem."**

**"I remember dad saying something about art…what kind do you do?" the redheaded girl asked.**

**"Mostly sketching. But I do paintings, drawings, and photography."**

**"What's the difference between sketching and drawing?" a raven-haired boy asked me…he looks familiar…**

**"Sketching is done with no color…just pencil. Drawings have color."**

**"How long have you been doing this?"**

**Shit…I knew this was coming…I hesitated for a moment before I gave my response. "Since I was little. My teacher noticed my drawings one day in class. Next thing I know, I'm in an art class with older kids. It started with just sketches, and then I worked up to drawings, and then paintings. When they thought I was old enough to use a camera, they showed me how to develop the pictures and the different techniques. I've been in art shows ever since."**

**"Wicked…," the two redheaded twins said next to Cedric…they were obviously listening in on our conversation…oh well…at least I didn't have to repeat myself…**

**"I'm Ginny, by the way," the red-haired girl said.**

**"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl said.**

**"I'm Ron."**

**"I'm Fred, and this is my brother George," the twins said, pointing to themselves.**

**"And I'm-"**

**"Harry Potter, I know."**

**"You do?" he said incredulously.**

**"Yeah."**

**"That's the calmest reaction I've ever gotten."**

**"Well, I figured you must be sick of everyone freaking out about the fact that you're Harry Potter."**

**"Yeah…it **_**does **_**get rather annoying."**

**"I thought so…" I replied smiling. Damn Cedric…he might have been right this time…**

**A/N: So…this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction. So, if any of the info is wrong…let me know, because it's been a while since I've read the books. But, when she's in forth and fifth year, it goes by the movie…because I know the movie a little better than the books. When it does get to fifth year…I **_**will **_**add Quidditch. I was upset that it wasn't in the movie. So for a heads up…there are gunna be big time jumps just so I can fit four years of Hogwarts into one story…for my own sake. You won't miss anything…there **_**will **_**be flashbacks. Anyways…there are plenty of links on my profile for what Anna looks like and anything she wears and her piercings…minus the ears and belly button. Please read and review…let me know how I'm doing.**

**Mel.**


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

**Anna Diggory: Her Story**

_**This is the story of Anna Diggory, an American witch who is pulled into the lives of our favorite Hogwarts' student after some unfortunate events. Follow Anna as she helps her new friends deal with life at Hogwarts.**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own anything that you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any songs that might appear in the story. The only thing I own is Anna.**

_**Chapter 2: The Quidditch World Cup…**_

**We continued walking and talking to our destination…which was an old boot.**

**"Why is everyone standing around that mangy old boot?" Harry asked.**

**"That's not just any mangy old boot, mate-"**

**"It's a Portkey," Fred and George replied.**

**"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked…however, no one answered. We all gathered around the boot and held on. After a count of three, we were all transported into some weird vortex-thingy (yeah…I know…it's hard to describe…even for me…so sue me!) and we were instructed to let go. Next thing I knew…I was on the ground…half on top of Ron…can you say "awkward"?**

**"Sorry," I said blushing, as he helped me to my feet.**

**"It's fine," he replied.**

**We continued walking to the Quidditch World Cup…which wasn't that far. As we walked through the crowds, we saw lots of people and lots of tents. After a few minutes, we had to separate from the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.**

**"See you at the match," my uncle shouted over the noise.**

**"Bye!" they all shouted back.**

**Uncle Amos, Cedric, and I walked to our tent. The tent looked very small on the outside…but inside…HOLY SHIT! It was **_**huge**_**! There were bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, a sitting area…it was like a mini house!**

**"Pick a bedroom, kids," my uncle instructed.**

**Cedric and I walked around and picked our bedrooms. I was walking around the room, getting my surroundings, when Cedric walked in.**

**"So…was I right?"**

**"It's too early to tell, Ced. Plus…I **_**just **_**met them, remember?"**

**"I know, but you have an amazing judge of character."**

**"Thank you!"**

**"No problem. Now come on. We have to get to our seats." With that, Cedric and I left with Uncle Amos to find our seats in that huge stadium. On our way, we met up with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys.**

**"Hey, Anna!"**

**"Hey, Ginny. Hey, guys."**

**"So, which team you cheering for?" Ron asked, walking up beside me.**

**"What do you think?" I asked, playfully.**

**"I dunno. You tell me," he said with equal playfulness. **

**"Bulgaria. Makes no sense cheering for the Irish while I'm sporting Bulgaria's colors."**

**"That's true," he said laughing. I smiled back at him as we continued walking to our seats. "Hey, dad! How far up are we?"**

**"Well, let's put it this way; if it rains, you'll be the first to know," a voice below us said snidely. I looked below us to see a man in all black, with white blond hair that was too long for a guy…in my opinion. As he and his son, I assume, continued being assholes, I turned to Ron.**

**"Who's that?"**

**"That is Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius. Their whole family is bad news. But, don't worry about it. As long as they don't see you, you won't have to deal with them."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"They hate anything and everything dealing with muggles."**

**"And your point?"**

**"You look like a muggle, no offense."**

**"None taken. I think I get it, though. They'd have a big problem with me if they saw me, right?"**

**"Exactly."**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem. Let's go," he said, grabbing my arm, leading me to our seats. We headed up some more stairs to reach our seats…we were pretty far up. As I was climbing the last few stairs to our box, I tripped. Before I could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up to see Ron's blue eyes staring back at me.**

**"Thanks," I said sheepishly.**

**"No problem," he said smiling. He got me back to my feet and led me to our seats. I stood in between him and Ginny as we watched the match.**

**(A/N: Don't really need to go into detail about the match…you all know what happens…so…yeah…)**

**As we were walking out of the stadium, Ginny asked me a question…**

**"When do you go back to Salem?"**

**"In a few days. I only come here for my parents' anniversary…which was yesterday…so, three days. Why'd you ask?"**

**"Do you want to come spend time with us in our tent? We won't get to see you again… and it's fun talking to you-"**

**"Ginny."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, I'd love to. Just let me ask my uncle." I turned to my uncle Amos, asking for permission.**

**"I don't know, Anna. There are a lot of rowdy people here and I promised your parents you'd be safe."**

**"I'll have Harry and Ron bring her back safe and sound, Amos. You have my word," Mr. Weasley said.**

**"Alright, Anna. You may go." I gave my uncle a big hug and went with the Weasleys to their tent.**

**Their tent was as big as ours…if not a little bigger. We all sat around, goofing off. I was taking pictures and showing Ginny some of my sketches.**

**"These are amazing, Anna."**

**"Thanks."**

**A racket started kicking up outside just as Fred and George were tormenting Ron.**

**"Seems the Irish have got their pride on tonight," one of the twins (still can't tell who's who…) said.**

**"That's not the Irish," Mr. Weasley replied. We all went outside to see what was happening. It was utter chaos. People were hanging upside down in the air, tents were on fire, and people wearing masks, black cloaks, and hoods were in the middle of all this terror causing it. Mr. Weasley took out his wand and told us to go back to the Portkey. "Fred, George, Ginny is yours. Ron, make sure Anna gets back there safe," he instructed. Ron took my hand and started running back to where the Portkey was. As we were running, we lost Harry. We had reach the Portkey safely, only to see that my uncle and cousin were not there…along with Harry. A few minutes later, Cedric appeared, but still no sign of Harry.**

**"We have to go back," Hermione said worried.**

**"It's too dangerous," Cedric replied.**

**"Harry's still out there!" Ron exclaimed.**

**"Ced, I'll be fine."**

**"I'll keep her safe," Ron said.**

**"Alright," Cedric said, reluctantly.**

**We walked back to the stadium. Everything was destroyed. Tents were burned, people were injured; it was a horrible sight to see. We looked everywhere, yelling Harry's name as we went. We finally caught sight of him…thank the heavens!**

**"We thought we lost you, man," Ron told him.**

**We all looked up to see something floating in the sky. It was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth, wrapping itself in a knot. Harry touched the scar on his forehead and gasped in pain.**

**"What the-" I was pulled down and covered by Ron as curses came flying towards us. He held onto me as the curses came. We were finally saved by Mr. Weasley stopping the crazy ass motherfuckers.**

**"That's my son!" he said to them. He turned to us as we got off the ground. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anna, you guys alright?"**

**"We're fine," Ron replied.**

**"What the hell is that thing?" I asked no one in particular.**

**"Which one of you did it? Which one of you conjured it?" one of the crazy people demanded.**

**"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.**

**"You've been spotted at the scene of a crime!"**

**"Crime? What crime?"**

**"That's the Dark Mark, Harry. That's **_**his **_**mark," Hermione told him in a whisper.**

**"You mean Voldemort?"**

**"See. They couldn't have done it, Barty. They're just kids," Mr. Weasley defended.**

**"I saw a man. He went that way," Harry informed them.**

**"What did he look like, boy?"**

**"I dunno. I didn't see his face." With that, the crazy motherfuckers left to find the man Harry told them about. We all started heading back to the Portkey, with Ron never leaving my side. As we got closer, I saw my uncle and Cedric…looking very worried. Not a word was said until we got back to the tree where we had first met.**

**"Anna, are you alright? You weren't hurt were you?" my uncle asked with concern.**

**"I'm fine, Uncle Amos."**

**"Well, we should be heading home…once your parents hear what happened…they might want you home early."**

**"Can I say goodbye first?"**

**"Of course, Anna-be."**

**I turned to my new friends…at least; I **_**hope **_**they are my new friends…and gave a sad smile. I liked spending time with them. It was the first time, in a while, that I had a good time with people my age.**

**"Bye, guys," I said, giving a sad smile. Ginny walked over to me and did something I was not expecting…she hugged me.**

**"I wish you went to Hogwarts. We'd have so much fun together."**

**"I know, Ginny."**

**"Promise you'll write?"**

**"I promise." Next person to hug me was Hermione…our conversation was basically the same as Ginny's. Then Harry walked over and hugged me.**

**"Thank you for coming to look for me."**

**"No worries. You would have done the same for me, I'm sure."**

**"Yeah, I would've. Keep in touch?"**

**"Of course I will, Harry." After I let go, I turned to Ron. "Thank you for protecting me back there, and when we were escaping."**

**"No problem. I promised I would…and I like keeping to my promises."**

**I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. I pulled back and smiled shyly, playing with one of my lip rings…since I couldn't bite my bottom lip. "Bye, Ron."**

**"Bye, Anna," he said, also very shy. I said my final farewells to the twins and Mr. Weasley, and then Cedric, Uncle Amos, and I were off to our home…wait till my parents hear about this…**

**A/N: Here's chapter two!!! There is now a trailer for the story (you can find the link in my profile) and also a video about Anna and Ron (the link is also in my profile). The videos were made by my AMAZING friend, Crista. Without whom, I'd be screwed when it came to searching for pictures. Please watch them…they are amazing! Next chapter will be up soon. Please review…that way I know you like it…or you don't. But reviews make me feel all warm inside…so PLEASE review!**

**Mel.**


	3. Memories and Teenagers

**Anna Diggory: Her Story**

_**This is the story of Anna Diggory, an American witch who is pulled into the lives of our favorite Hogwarts' student after some unfortunate events. Follow Anna as she helps her new friends deal with life at Hogwarts.**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own anything that you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any songs that might appear in the story. The only thing I own is Anna.**

**Quick note: It might help if you listen to the song while it's going on…that way…you know what the hell I'm talking about…**

_**Chapter 3: Memories and Teenagers…**_

**There I stood, the outsider amongst a large group of people. I had just arrived at my new school, Hogwarts. I didn't have anything with me but the clothes I was wearing, the dress I had worn to the funeral, a toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, de-odorant, and bras. I didn't even have a uniform or school supplies. I didn't have the time to get them…but Uncle Amos promised I'd have it for my first day. I looked at my surroundings and saw the most beautiful entrance hall ever. But it had a group of girls in blue uniforms, and a group of guys in uniforms scattered around it. I looked down at my attire and felt **_**very **_**out of place. I was wearing black Tripp pants with red straps and chains, my two row studded belt, my black and white Converses, a black shirt that said "wicked" in red across the chest, all of my jewelry, and black and red striped fingerless gloves that went to my elbows. I was **_**definitely **_**out of place. A few minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the girls in blue (ha ha…they sound like cops…) walked in. When they finished…well, I assume…we heard a large amount of applause. I guess the boys **_**really**_** enjoyed their performance. We then heard Professor Dumbledore announce the group of guys standing near me. When they finished…it was my turn…**

_**Inside Great Hall…Harry's P.O.V…**_

**The two other competing schools for the Triwizard Tournament finished getting seated. We all thought that we were finally going to be able to eat…boy, were we wrong.**

**"And finally," Dumbledore started. "We have a new addition to the Hogwarts family. A new student transferring in from Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. She will be joining our forth years for her studies and has been sorted into the Gryffindor House. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Anna Diggory!"**

**We all turned towards the doors of the hall, waiting for them to open…but nothing happened. I looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They all had hopeful looks in their eyes that mirrored mine. We sent Anna letter after letter and never got a reply. We weren't too upset, but still pretty hurt. We heard what had happened there, and wanted to know if it was true…if she was alright. We had assumed her dead…but I guess we were wrong. A voice rang through the Great Hall…singing. Once she started, guitars kicked in…**

_**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do**_

Because the drugs never work **(She started pounding on the doors with the beat as if they wouldn't open and continued until the chorus)**_**  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine **_**(She kicked the door open and stood there for a moment)**_****_

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me **(She jumped atop the Gryffindor table when the chorus kicked in and danced at the end of the table)**_**  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose **_**(She made pointed her fingers as if holding a gun) **_**  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

The boys and girls in the clique **(She started walking down the table and stopped in front of us at the middle of the table)**_**  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt **_**(She lifted her shirt to reveal a bullet belt and…scarred flesh)**_**  
Will make them pay for the things that they did**_

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

**Anna started dancing around…wait…rocking out, swaying her hips and swinging her hair…moving her body with the song, getting lost in the music…**_****_

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me **(She pounded her fist in the air to the beat)**_**  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

All together now! **(She grabbed Hermione and Ginny and pulled them onto the table. Never have I seen Hermione and Ginny rock out…or sing…)**_****_

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose **(They made the "Charlie's Angels" pose at this)**_**  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

_**Whoa! WHOA!!!!!!  
**_

_**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_

_**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**_

_**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

_**Anna's P.O.V…**_

**I turned to Hermione and Ginny as we stood on the table. They were smiling at me and laughing with joy. I shook my head and hugged them tightly. I had gotten their letters over the summer, but was…detained…so I couldn't write back. I pulled away and looked around. Every table, but one, seemed impressed. Harry, Ron, and a few others were standing up and cheering. Hermione and Ginny got off the table and stood by their seats, cheering. I did what anyone in my situation would do…I took a bow. When I did, the cheers got louder. I turned to Harry and Ron and asked for a hand down. Ron grabbed my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders for support. He set me on my feet gently and enveloped me a huge hug…which I was not expecting. I hugged him back then turned to Harry. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug too. I had missed them so much. Meeting them was the first time I felt normal…and it was nice. Their letters got me through tough times and kept me sane. I own them so much and they don't even know it.**

**"Miss me?" I asked joking.**

**"We thought you died," Ron exclaimed.**

**"Last time I checked…I wasn't dead. Thanks for the concern though."**

**We all sat down at Dumbledore's request. Moments later, food appeared. Thank the heavens!!! Real food. I haven't had a decent meal since before the attack. I piled food onto my plate and dug in. It was so good. **

**"So, Anna, what happened? We sent you letters and you never wrote back. We thought you were dead," Harry asked.**

**"Harry! I don't think Anna wants to talk about that! She just got here and-" Hermione said, before I interrupted her.**

**"It's okay, Hermione. I'll tell you what happened…but not here. Tonight…I promise." The subject was dropped after that.**

**After the meal was over, Dumbledore went into greater detail about the Triwizard Tournament and Barty Crouch explained the rules and regulations the Ministry had put into place. Oh yeah…Ron explained to me who Barty Crouch was after I had mentioned that he was one of the crazy ass mother fuckers who had attacked us after the World Cup. It made for sense after Ron explained…Suddenly, the ceiling started to get pretty violent…that's right…I said "ceiling"…violent thunder and lightning came from the ceiling…until someone stopped it. In walked a man with a magical eye…I'll admit…he creeped me out at first…**

**"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron said.**

**"The Auror?" Hermione asked.**

**"Auror?" I asked, not know what the hell he was talking about.**

**"Dark Wizard catcher. Supposed to be mad as a hatter these days," Ron replied. We were released to our common rooms moments later. Ron took my arm and held onto me as we walked through the crowd of students. We reached a painting of a fat lady wearing…what looked like a tunic and a garland on her head. **

**"Well, I've never seen you before."**

**I turned to Ron with wide eyes. "Did that painting just talk…and move?"**

**He smiled and laughed a little before replying. "Yeah, she did. You didn't know that?"**

**"Ron, I grew up around muggles…what do you think?"**

**"Good point. Anna, may I introduce you to the Fat Lady. Lady, this is Anna Diggory. Just transferred in."**

**"Welcome to Gryffindor, my dear."**

**"Thank you," I replied with a smile. I **_**definitely **_**need to get used to this…We walked in to see all the Gryffindors hanging around the common room. It was huge…and beautiful. Scarlet and gold filled the room. Some of the people came up to me, introducing themselves…congratulating me…asking about what happened…the usual… **

**"That's enough, everyone. Let the girl breathe!" Ron said, pushing the crowd away.**

**"Thanks for that," I replied with gratitude.**

**"No problem." The four of us sat down on the couches near the fire and talked. I tried getting away from the inevitable. It worked…for a while. After the common room cleared out, I was asked what I didn't want to tell…**

**"So, what happened this summer? We saw what the papers said…which wasn't much. We thought something happened to you," Harry asked.**

**I let out a long sigh and paused for a moment. "Alright. What happened was…"**

_**Flashback…Anna's P.O.V…**_

_**I was sitting in Kat's coal colored Mini Cooper on my way home. I spent the day at the shop working on designs and visiting with the regulars that I know and love. Kat and I were talking about everything that I had missed since I was gone…I missed so much! We pulled up to my house and Kat parked.**_

_**"You'll be in tomorrow, right?"**_

_**"Of course I will, Kat." I sat across my seat and gave Kat a hug.**_

_**"I'll talk to you later, babe."**_

_**"Bye!" I stepped out of the car and walked to my front door. My house looked peaceful and serene. I turned the handle on the door and walked in, dropping my bag of supplies next to it. I heard noises from the living room and thought my parents had started watching a horror movie without me. But when I got to the entryway of the living room…I didn't see a horror movie murder…I saw a real murder in progress. People in black cloaks and hoods stood around my parents. They yelled torture curse after torture curse at my parents. My parents' bodies were contorted with pain and they were screaming…horrible screams. The attackers had stopped with the curses for a moment and my parents' bodies' relaxed slightly. But, the attackers yelled out one last curse at my parents…**_

_**"Avada Kadavra!" A green light filled the living room and my parents died, looking at me. I stood still in the doorway…unable to move, or do anything. I was in too much of shock to re-act. My parents' killers turned to leave, when they spotted me. One came after me and caught me by the hair. I was dragged to the floor and into the living room. My attacker threw me to the ground and started kicking me. The others joined in shortly after. Shoes and fists kept hitting my body, leaving numerous cuts and bruises. Soon after, they used heavy objects and knives. Blood seeped from my broken flesh and onto the carpet. I screamed in pain as they broke ribs and hit harder. The leader had ordered them to stop and they moved away. I knew what was going to happen. I didn't fear it…but I didn't embrace it. I accepted the fact that this was it…they were going to do to me what they did to my parents. The leader leaned over my wrists and slid the knife along the vein. He was trying to make it look like suicide…or so I thought. He lifted the knife above my stomach and plunged it in…twenty-three times. I'd never felt such pain before. They left soon after, trashing the place and leaving a Dark Mark floating over-head. I was slipping in and out of consciousness when I reached for my cell phone. I texted Kat, saying one thing…"help!"**_

_**What seemed like hours later, Kat, Greg, and Max came running to my aid, along with police and paramedics. The last thing I remember was Kat telling me that I'm safe and that I'd be fine. I blacked out after that. **_

_**I woke up later in a hospital hooked up to IV's and heart monitors. I looked around the room to get my surroundings when I came upon a familiar face.**_

_**"Kat? What happened?"**_

_**"You were attacked by Death Eaters. You've been unconscious for a month. We thought we lost you a few times there, Anna-be. You scared the shit out of us. Everyone's been so worried. And the doctors said there was a chance you might never wake up. We-"**_

_**"Kat, what about my parents? Did you do a funeral?"**_

_**"We were waiting to see if you would wake up first."**_

_**"Thank you, Kat."**_

_**"No problem, Anna-be." She kissed my forehead and called Greg and Max to tell them I had woken up.**_

_**After a few weeks of physical therapy and numerous plans, my parents were finally laid to rest. I stood at their grave wearing a black dress that went to my mid-thigh, black knee-high boots, plain black fingerless gloves that reached my elbow, and my jewelry. Kat, Greg, and Max stood behind me, staring down at the graves…**_

_**End Flashback…**_

**"You almost died?" Ginny asked incredulously.**

**"Yeah, I almost did."**

**"What was it like? Do you even remember?"**

**"Yeah, I do, Ron. I remember. I remember seeing a parade…a black parade. With people in masks following the float. It looked exactly like what was in the **_**Welcome to the Black Parade**_** music video…with no My Chemical Romance on the float singing."**

**"Who and what are you talking about?" Ron asked.**

**I laughed slightly at this remark, remembering that I grew up around muggles and they didn't. "My Chemical Romance is my favorite band and **_**Welcome to the Black Parade**_** is one of their songs. The song I sang tonight at the dinner is one of theirs. They're a really great band. I'll show you guys the music video when I get the chance."**

**"It's getting late and classes start tomorrow," Hermione said looking at the time. We bid the boys goodnight and walked up to the girls' dorms. Hermione gave me some clothes to sleep in and I laid down in my new bed, after shutting the curtains, and thought back to the day of the funeral. I had told them everything they needed to know…when the time was right…I'd tell them the rest. But for now…it's my secret…**

_**Flashback…**_

_**Kat, Greg, and Max stood behind me, staring down at the graves. Tears were falling from their eyes, but none from mine. I stood there emotionless…numb to the world around me.**_

_**"Ms. Diggory?" a voice from behind me asked.**_

_**I turned around to see someone I really did **_**not**_** want to see again. "Dr. Mourier? What are you doing here?"**_

_**"I have come to take you back-"**_

_**"No. I'm not going back," I said sternly.**_

_**"Your uncle has given us permission to take you back."**_

_**"I don't care what my uncle says. I'm not going back and you can't make me."**_

_**"Yes, we can, Anna. We can and we will."**_

_**Two security men came up beside me and took me by the arms. They started dragging me towards Dr. Mourier's car, but I started kicking and screaming…in a dress, might I add. They lifted me off my feet while I was still throwing a fit and brought me over to the black Sedan.**_

_**"KAT! Help me! Please! Don't let them take me back! KAT!!!" I yelled for my life, but to no avail. Another security guard was holding Greg, Kat, and Max back from trying to get me and one of Dr. Mourier's assistants stuck me with a sedative. I was brought back to the place that I never wanted to see again…the place that ruined my life…my own personal hell…**_

_**End Flashback…**_

**I fell asleep thinking about that day and the hell I was sent to…**

**A/N: Here's chapter three!!! Anna has a secret…can you figure it out? Look closely to the things she says…it gives it away…sort of. I know it's too early in the story to tell. But keep an eye out for the clues! Please take the time out to review! I know you're reading the story…I check the stats constantly, but I need reviews. They let me know that you don't hate my story with a passion. Please review! Even if you don't have an account you can review! I did that for a reason. Thank you Heidi and Crista for reviewing last time. Also…everything that Anna wears is in my profile. Check it out…see her style. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Mel.**


	4. The First Day is Always Hell

**Anna Diggory: Her Story**

_**This is the story of Anna Diggory, an American witch who is pulled into the lives of our favorite Hogwarts' student after some unfortunate events. Follow Anna as she helps her new friends deal with life at Hogwarts.**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own anything that you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any songs that might appear in the story. The only thing I own is Anna.**

_**Chapter 4: The First Day is Always Hell…**_

**I woke up the next morning with a massive headache, from very little sleep. I grabbed my wand and muttered a spell that my mother had taught me for these occasions. Once the headache was gone, I looked at my surroundings…this wasn't my bed…and this wasn't my room…hell, this wasn't the hell I had been in for the past few weeks. I had started panicking when a familiar voice broke through my thoughts.**

**"Anna? Are you awake? Your stuff arrived last night. Anna?"**

**The curtains around my bed were opened to reveal Hermione Granger. Now I remembered were I was…I was at Hogwarts…**

**"Yeah, I'm up. Where is it?"**

**Hermione pointed to the trunk at the foot of my bed, along with a cage. I got out of bed and inspected the cage. Inside of it was a jet-black cat with green eyes…and a note.**

_**Dear Anna,**_

_**By the time you get this gift, it'll be after your birthday. But it's better late than never. Happy birthday, Anna. She doesn't have a name yet, but discuss it with her.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Cedric**_

**"Discuss it with her?" I mutter to myself. I put down the note and opened the cage. I reached inside and pulled out the cat. "Discuss it with her?" I muttered again. I looked the cat in the eyes and sighed. "What shall I call you? Luna? No…too **_**Sailor Moon**_**. Raven? No…" The cat looked at me as I thought of names…giving me a look when she didn't like the option. Then it hit me…"How about Jinx?" The cat gave me another look, as if telling me she liked the name. "Alright…Jinx it is, then." The collar around her neck started to glow, and her name appeared on the nametag. She meowed contently and jumped onto my bed. I opened my trunk to find everything in there, uniform included. **

**"Anna, are you alright? You don't look too well," Hermione asked with concern.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Well, you have circles under your eyes and you have cuts on your arms and face."**

**"I'm fine, Hermione."**

**"Are you sure? You look-"**

**"**_**Hermione!**_** I'm **_**fine**_**. I swear."**

**"Alright," she said, defeated.**

**I picked out my bathroom stuff, my uniform, and other things I needed and headed towards the bathroom. I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror…Hermione was right; I **_**do **_**look like shit. I turned the shower on and set it to temperature. It felt so **_**good**_**I emerged twenty minutes later smelling like an apple pie. My shampoo was apple; my conditioner was cinnamon; my body wash was vanilla. I walked over to the mirror and did my usual makeup, black eyeliner, black mascara, and cherry lip-gloss. I dried my hair and left it down. My uniform fit perfectly…but I didn't like it. I rolled the skirt up to the middle of my thigh, and I was satisfied. I walked out of the bathroom to find Hermione dressed and ready to go. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my black Panic! At the Disco messenger bag and walked down to the Common Room with Hermione. When we got downstairs, Harry and Ron were waiting for us. We walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and to get our schedules. **

**"I have **_**all **_**my classes with you guys… You think they did that on purpose?"**

**"Honestly, I wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore. He's probably just trying to make sure you don't get lost. This **_**is **_**a castle after all," Hermione said. Everyone continued eating, but me. I wasn't very hungry. The dreams and events from the past few weeks filled my head and consumed my thoughts.**

**"Anna?"**

**I was ripped from my thoughts by Ron's voice. My hazel eyes met his blue ones and I saw a hint of concern.**

**"You alright?"**

**"I'm fine, Ron."**

**"You sure? You haven't eaten anything yet."**

**"Ron's right, Anna. You don't look too well," Harry interjected.**

**"**_**Fine**_**," I sighed. "I'll eat something. Harry? Pass the toast." I ate two pieces of toast with butter and grape jelly before we headed to our first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts…**

**We walked into the classroom to find seats saved for us. Two guys were standing near the four empty seats. One of the guys was black with short hair and brown eyes. The other was white with brown hair and brown eyes. Hermione walked to a seat near the front of the class while I stuck close to Harry and Ron. **

**"Hey, Seamus! Hey, Dean!" Ron and Harry greeted the boys.**

**"Guys, this is Anna Diggory. Anna, this is Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas," Ron introduced. We started talking with the guys and I found out Seamus and I had stuff in common. I like talking to him…**

**Our fun was cut short when someone cut in…**

**"Well, well, well. What do we have here? New meat?"**

**I turned around to see the guy from the World Cup, Draco Malfoy. **

**"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."**

**"Diggory. Anna Diggory," I said in a smart-ass tone.**

**"Mocking, are we?"**

**"I wouldn't have to if **_**someone**_** didn't introduce themselves like James Bond."**

"Normally I wouldn't even THINK of touching a mud-blood. But I think I'll make an exception for you," he said, his lips hovering over mine.

**"Drakey-Poo, I thought **_**I**_** was the only person you touched!" a pug-like girl said from beside Draco.**

**"Be quiet, Pansy!"**

**"I wouldn't touch her if I were you, Draco. I hear **_**insanity **_**is contagious."**

**I grabbed Pansy by the collar and pushed her against the nearest wall. I stared at her dead in the eyes. "You know **_**nothing **_**of insanity," I said venomously.**

**"Anna, let her go," Harry said, pulling on my arm. "She's not worth it! Just let her go!"**

**"Ms. Diggory, please release Ms. Parkinson. 60 points from Slytherin for Ms. Parkinson's comment and 30 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Diggory threatening Ms. Parkinson. Take your seats, now!"**

**I let Pansy go and Harry led me to my seat next to Ron. Harry sat in the seat in front of me and Hermione was diagonally across from Harry. **

**"Alastor Moody. Ex- Auror. Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story. Goodbye. The end! Any questions?"**

**The room was silent as our new teacher stared at us.**

**"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"**

**"Three, sir," Hermione answered.**

**"And they are so named?"**

**"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-"**

**"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct!" Moody growled, finishing Hermione's answer. "The Ministry says you don't need to know this. I say different! You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared…you need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"**

**I turned around to see that Seamus **_**was **_**in fact sticking his gum under his desk…**

**"No way, the old codger can see out of the back of his head!"**

**"And hear across classrooms!" Moody shouted, chucking a piece of chalk at him. "So, which curse shall we see first?" He looked around the room to see if anyone would be willing to answer…none did.**

**"Weasley!" he barked.**

**"Yes," Ron squeaked.**

**"Stand," Moody ordered. Ron warily stood, looking at me for support. I gave him a small smile as he stood. "Give us a curse," Moody asked.**

**"Well, my dad did tell me about one…the Imperious Curse."**

**"Yes, your father **_**would **_**know all about that one. Gave the Ministry some trouble a few years back." Moody walked over to his desk and Ron sat back down. Moody enlarged a spider in his hand and cast the Imperious Curse on it. He made it do really funny things, like bothering students. Poor Ron, though…the spider went on his head and he looked scared. But then Moody put the spider on Malfoy…it was **_**really **_**funny! Then he almost made the spider kill itself.**

**"Scores of witches and wizards have said that they have only done You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperious Curse. But here's the kick, how do we tell whose lying, from who's telling the truth? Give us another curse? Anyone?" Hands started to slowly raise as people got more into the lesson. He chose one student…"Longbottom, is it? Give us a curse."**

**"Well, there's…there's the Cruciatus Curse." Moody motioned for Neville to follow him to the desk. Moody put down the spider and pointed his wand. **

**"Crucio!"**

**Memories of that horrible night floated back into my head. I didn't see a spider being tortured…I saw my mom and dad. The pain in their faces and their contorted bodies. I saw everything as if were happening. Their eyes…..oh god, their eyes. The pain and hurt in their eyes… I stood there and did nothing to stop them… The shock paralyzed me to the spot. I shouted at myself in my head to move and fight…but my body wouldn't respond.**

_**"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him! Stop it!" **_**I heard in the distance.**

**The Death Eaters paused for a moment, my parents' bodies' relaxing as they lay there. Then it happened…**

_**"Avada Kadavra!"**_** I watched them die…looking at me as they left their bodies… Then the Death Eaters turned to me. Hitting and slicing…all over my body. I could feel the pain all over. I cried out it hurt so much…and the blood…so much blood…**_**my **_**blood…**

_**Harry's P.O.V…**_

**"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him! Stop it!" Hermione screamed at Moody. He lowered his wand and picked up the spider. He set it on Hermione's desk and asked her to name the last curse. She shook her head no with tears in her eyes. Moody killed the spider with the Killing Curse. Then he **_**had **_**to mention that I'm the only one to survive it…**

**I heard a whimper of pain from behind me. I turned to see Anna in tears. She was scratching her arms and clutching parts of her body. All in all, she looked in pain. "Um…Professor? Professor Moody?" I asked.**

**"What is it, Potter?"**

**"Something's wrong with Anna…" **

**Moody walked back to where we were sitting and looked at Anna. He didn't seem in the least bit panicked. **

**"Potter, try waking her."**

**"Waking her, sir?"**

**"Just do it, Potter!"**

**I moved next to Anna and tried shaking her…it didn't work. She started crying harder from the pain. **

**"Talk to her, Potter." I looked at Moody like he had ten heads. "Just do it, Potter!"**

**I leaned next to Anna's ear and started talking…**

**"Anna, wake up. It's alright. It's not real. You're just imagining things. Wake up!"**

_**Anna's P.O.V…**_

**I lay there slipping in and out of consciousness. Pain surrounded me. My body wanted to give up. Give into what they wanted…but something wouldn't let me. Something held me back. A voice…**

_**"Anna, wake up. It's alright. It's not real. You're just imagining things. Wake up!"**_

**I knew that voice…**

**My brain kicked back into gear and I looked at my surroundings. I wasn't in my house. My parents weren't laying a few feet away from me dead. I wasn't on the floor dying. I was at Hogwarts. I was in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I caught Harry's green eyes and realized he was the one that gave me hope. The one that stopped me from dying. He stopped my demons from winning…**

**I threw my arms around Harry's neck, buried my face into his shoulder, and cried the tears that waited so long to be shed. He wrapped his arms around me and held onto me as I cried.**

**"Class dismissed," Moody said, clearing his throat.**

**Ron came over and took my hand while Harry and Hermione grabbed my things. Ron put his arm over my shoulder drawing calming circles with his thumb. The three of us walked down the steps of the tower, heading to our next class. Hermione was ranting about Moody performing those spells in a classroom…**

**"I mean, look at what happened to Anna, and did you **_**see **_**the look on Neville's face?" **

**Neville was looking out of a stained-glass window, it looked like it was crying…**

**"Neville-"**

**"You alright there, son?" Moody asked. Neville just looked at him and said nothing. "Come on, I want to show you something." He stared to walk away and Neville followed. "Ms. Diggory, you too."**

**I turned to head up the stairs, but the gang stopped me. **

**"Here's your stuff, Anna."**

**"We'll let McGonagall know where you are," Hermione said. She and Harry started walking down the stairs but Ron stayed behind.**

**"You alright?"**

**"I dunno, Ron."**

**"If you need me, you know where to find me."**

**"Thanks, Ron," I said smiling.**

**"No problem. See you in Transfiguration," he said, kissing my forehead. "Bye."**

**"Bye." With that, I walked back into the classroom.**

**Moody had a kettle over the fire and three tea cups out. I set my books and bag on a table and sat next to Neville. Neville and I started talking about what had happened to our parents…which was not an easy subject matter. The kettle gave a whistle and Moody poured the water into the cups. We sat and talked for a while. Moody gave Neville a Herbology books and then dismissed him.**

**"Bye, Neville."**

**"Bye, Anna."**

**"Anna," Moody started. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. They were good people."**

**"You knew them?"**

**"I knew your dad very well. And your mom was a sweetheart. It's a shame what happened to them…" I stayed silent and Moody continued. "I'm sorry about today in class. It had to be taught though."**

**"I understand, Professor. But I have a question…how did you know to wake me up?"**

**"Easy…your records. We all looked at them before you transferred in."**

**"Oh…"**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"I dunno. Professor, am I crazy?"**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Because I can't help but feel that I am," I said, tears forming in my eyes.**

**"You are **_**not **_**crazy, Anna. Where would you get such a stupid idea?"**

**"From everyone. That's all I've heard-"**

**"Listen to me, Anna. You are not crazy. You are the most talented witch I have seen."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. I don't know anyone your age who is as talented an artist as you are. You aren't crazy. I should know…"**

**"Thanks." **

**"Your welcome, Anna. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I'm probably the only one in the school who can relate to how you feel. And I will be **_**more **_**than willing to help." I smiled at Moody and nodded my thanks. I grabbed my things and headed for the door.**

**"Professor?" I asked, turning around.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Thanks…for everything."**

**"Your welcome, Anna. Here's a note for McGonagall. So you won't lose points."**

**"Thanks," I said, leaving.**

**The rest of the day, no one said anything about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts…and I wouldn't have it any other way…**

**A/N: So…it's been over a month since I last updated…and I'm sorry. I was very uninspired for a short period of time…plus I had to re-watch this scene to get it right. But here's chapter 4...chapter 5 is being written as we speak…I started it before I finished this one…so it should be done soon. Please review…let me know what you think…**

**Mel.**


	5. The First Task

**Anna Diggory: Her Story**

_**This is the story of Anna Diggory, an American witch who is pulled into the lives of our favorite Hogwarts' student after some unfortunate events. Follow Anna as she helps her new friends deal with life at Hogwarts.**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own anything that you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any songs that might appear in the story. The only thing I own is Anna.**

_**Chapter 5: The First Task…**_

**"Ron, just talk to him!" I begged.**

**"NO!"**

**"This is stupid! You two are **_**best friends**_**!"**

**"So what?"**

**"So…talk to him…you know what…screw it! I'm not fighting with you anymore."**

**"Good." And that's how the fight ended. Ever since Harry was chosen as the forth Tri-Wizard champion, he and Ron haven't been talking…and I get **_**dragged **_**around by Ron. Some friend…**

**That night will always stick out in my head. The three champions were named and **_**my **_**cousin, Cedric, was chosen to represent Hogwarts. I was so proud of him for putting his name in the Goblet. I had to help him out of his internal battle about whether or not he should enter the tournament. He said he would enter for me. Did I ever mention how much I **_**love **_**my cousin?**

**The Goblet spit out one more name…Harry's. The atmosphere was intense as Harry walked towards Dumbledore. I had turned to look at Ron and saw that he was **_**beyond **_**pissed…he looked betrayed. The next morning I was dragged out of the Common Room by Ron with Seamus at my side. It's been that way ever since…**

**Ron and Seamus continued talking…about **_**Fleur **_**no less. That's all I've heard for the past few weeks, is Fleur this and Fleur that. I'm ready to cut my ears off from annoyance. I trailed behind them, tuning out any part of their conversation…I kind of value my ears, thank you very much… I was stopped moments later by lack of movement from the boys. I looked up to find Harry and Ron having a small argument. Ron and Seamus pushed passed Harry and continued walking. I looked at Harry and smiled, Ron and Seamus never noticed my lack of presence…nothing new…**

**"Hey."**

**"Hey."**

**"Harry, I'm so sorry," I said hugging him tightly. "He's been dragging me everywhere and I've-"**

**"It's fine, Anna," Harry replied.**

**"No, it's not! I should've-"**

**"Anna, let's go!"**

**"Give me a minute, Ron!"**

**"No…**_**now**_**," he said, walking over to me. Ron grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from Harry. See what I mean….I'm literally being **_**dragged **_**everywhere…**

**"No!" I said, pulling my arm from his grasp. Ron and Seamus looked at me incredulously…their little obedient puppy was finally sticking up for itself and rebelling. "I've had enough of this shit, Ron. Ever since they announced the champions, you've been a real bitch-hermit. Yeah…I said it….a bitch-hermit…You've been treating me like a fucking lap dog. Guess what? I'm not some puppy that you can drag around! I'm a person, for fuck sakes! Come find me when the **_**old **_**Ron comes back…till then, stay the fuck away from me!" I stormed passed a shocked Ron and Seamus, calling "good luck, Harry," over my shoulder. I walked towards the lake and sat under a tree. **

**I came here when I wanted to escape. It was so peaceful here…the perfect place to get away. My little hideout. I looked out at the lake and sighed in content. I could stay here for hours. I sat and thought. I thought about Greg, Kat, and Max. Their smiling faces…the good times we've had…and the things they've told me. I grabbed my sketch book and pencil and started drawing, the thing that Greg had told me floated in my head as I sketched…**

_**Flashback (No P.O.V.)…**_

_**A ten year old Anna sat in a chair next to a twenty three year old man with boyish charm. His brown hair standing on end, giving it the appearance of bed-head, and his brown eyes staring intently at a sketch book.**_

_**"These are really good, Anna," Greg said to the girl.**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**"What else ya got?"**_

_**"Nothing. That's all I have," she said sheepishly.**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because Dr. Livingston said-"**_

_**"Forget what Dr. Livingston said."**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"No 'buts', Anna. Draw whatever you want, not just what he tells you."**_

_**"Why?" the girl asked.**_

_**"Because you're making a memory. Something you'll always have…so you won't forget."**_

_**"Is that why people get tattoos?"**_

_**"Yup…it's one of the reasons…"**_

_**"What's the other?" the girl asked.**_

_**"Because they're drunk." Anna laughed at this statement. "But even when they get one drunk, it's still a memory. **_**That's **_**why you should forget what Dr. Livingston said."**_

_**"Okay." And so, the girl drew everything she wanted to remember…some good, some bad…even till this very day…**_

_**End Flashback (Anna's P.O.V.)…**_

**I looked down at the finished sketch to see the sun over the Black Lake. Not as beautiful, but enough to do the trick…Greg would be pleased. I rested my head on the back of the tree and closed my eyes…**

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

**Today was the big day…the First Task. I was in a mix of emotions when I got up that morning. I barely slept as it is…but the fact that today was the First Task made it harder to sleep. I got up and walked into the bathroom, wand and shower stuff in hand. I looked at my reflection in the mirror to find more cuts and bruises…some new, some re-opened. I quickly healed them and turned the shower on. I stepped in the shower and cleaned the new scars. I emerged twenty minutes later, smelling like an apple pie, and started getting ready for the day's events. I put cover-up on my face so the scratches wouldn't be seen and then did my usual make-up. I got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a **_**Tiny Toon Adventures **_**tee, my Chucks, gloves, and jewelry.**

**"Hey, Anna."**

**"Hey, Hermione."**

**"You do realize it's kind of chilly out, right?" she said, taking in my outfit.**

**"No…but thanks for telling me! Now I won't freeze my ass off." With that, I grabbed my black My Chemical Romance **_**Black Parade**_** hoodie as Hermione and I left to go to the First Task. The walk to the stadium was quiet, seeing as how Ron was walking with us. I stopped suddenly when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned slightly to see a familiar blond attached to said hand. **

**"Hermione, I'll see you at the stadium."**

**"Okay."**

**I turned to the blond once Hermione and Ron were out of sight. "And what do I owe this pleasure, Malfoy?"**

**"Please, call me Draco."**

**"Okay, Draco. What can I do for you?"**

**"Would you care to join me in watching the First Task?"**

**"This is a joke, right? You **_**actually **_**want people to see me hanging out with you?"**

**"Actually, yes. I'm serious, Anna." I looked into his silver-blue eyes and saw sincerity. It was a nice change…**

**"I'd like that very much, Draco," I replied with a smile. With that, he grabbed my hand and lead me to the stadium. All the way to the stadium, we talked and had fun…I'll admit it…he's great to be around. When we reached the seats I got the shock of my life..**

**"Oh my god, Draco, the view is amazing!"**

**"Yeah, you can see everything from here." We sat down in our seats and continued talking…until his friends showed up…**

**"Drakey-Poo, what's **_**she **_**doing here?"**

**"Yeah, Draco…she's a Gryffindor."**

**"I invited her."**

**"Maybe I should go," I whispered to him sheepishly. I started to stand when Draco's grasp of my hand tightened.**

**"No." I sat back as Draco addressed the others. "Anna is sitting with us. End of story…now, if you don't like it you'll have to suck it up and deal." His goons sat down and Pansy stormed off looking dejected. I gave him a smile and turned back to the arena thingy. A figure walked out into the open and I realized it was Cedric. I stood and screamed my head off, Malfoy…I mean, Draco…stood next to me and smiled at my childish behavior. I cheered the whole time Ced was out there with that dragon, and I buried my head in Draco's shoulder when I thought something bad was going to happen. When Cedric finally got the Golden Egg, I jumped for joy and cheered so loud that I won't have a voice tomorrow. Krum and Fleur went after Cedric, then it was Harry's turn. I was wicked scared when Harry stepped into the arena…that dragon looked pissed. When Harry got into full view, the dragon attacked. Harry did the five D's of dodge ball…dodge, duck, dip, dive, and…dodge… He was really good at it…must have been a great dodge ball player when he was younger…sorry…off topic…**

**Harry hid behind a rock and took out his wand. Moments later his Firebolt was zooming towards him. He jumped onto it and flew around the arena. The dragon was close on his tail when they flew out of sight. After a while, I started worrying…Harry had been gone for a while. Draco drew calming circles on my knuckles and we sat and waited. Harry, then, came into view with the Horntail following close by. The dragon spit out fire at Harry's broom and Harry started losing height. He came closer and closer to the egg when he grabbed it. The dragon handlers went to deal with the Horntail and Harry went to the Hospital Tent for any injuries he got. Draco and I headed inside and he walked me to Gryffindor Tower. We talked as we headed up to the Fat Lady…she's wicked cool…I never thought I'd say that about a **_**painting**_**but it's true…I like talking to her. She'd come inside one of the paintings in the Common Room and we'd talk…it's nice. I turned to Draco as we got to the painting.**

**"Well, I had fun today," I said smiling.**

**"I did too, Anna."**

**"Well, I guess I better get inside…they'll wanna know where I went off to before the task."**

**"You're probably right. Wouldn't want them worrying about you. Goodnight, Anna."**

**"Night, Draco." With that, he kissed my cheek and watched me walk towards the Fat Lady. I whispered the password and the painting swung open. I turned back to Draco and gave him a shy smile and a small wave as the painting closed. I played with one of my lip rings, seeing as how it'd be hard to bite my lip 'cause of the rings, as a small blush crept onto my cheeks. This was going to be **_**very **_**interesting…**

**The party hadn't really started yet so I went up to the room and grabbed my sketch book. I drew the things that I remembered from this afternoon, one being a certain blond boy who proved **_**everyone **_**wrong. **_**Greg would **_**definitely **_**be pleased…and Kat would **_**not**_** stop asking questions…**_**I thought to myself, admiring the drawings before me. I heard the people downstairs and knew that Harry had entered the Common Room. I walked down to see him sitting on Fred and George's shoulders holding up the Golden Egg. Harry opened it and a horrible sound came out of it…it hurt like a bitch…**

**Fred and George dropped Harry onto the ground as they, along with everyone, covered their ears. **

**"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. He and Harry started a very strange conversation as I sat with Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina Johnson listening in. Poor boys…they're hopeless… **

**The four of us started talking about random things when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see the ginger kid that I had been ignoring for two weeks. **

**"Anna, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked nervously. I turned to Hermione and Ginny and they gave me a nod saying it was alright to proceed. I stood up and bade the girls farewell. Ron lead me to an empty classroom to talk.**

**"What do you want, Ron?"**

**"I'm…sorry…about how I treated you. I was a stupid git and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. Please forgive me…"**

**I though about it for a moment…"Fine, I forgive you."**

**He gave me a tight hug and we walked back to the Common Room and rejoined the party.**

**"Great job, Harry," I said, giving him a hug. The party continued on for a few more hours then everyone went to bed. I lay in bed, preparing myself for the evening ahead of me… **

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Here's chapter five…next chapter _**will**_** be out on Halloween…I promise…because then the chapter wouldn't make sense since it's **_**for **_**Halloween. Oh…I made a video about Anna and Ron…go watch it…the link is in my profile…it's amazing…Please review…they make me smile…**

**Mel.**


	6. The Yule Ball

**Anna Diggory: Her Story**

_**This is the story of Anna Diggory, an American witch who is pulled into the lives of our favorite Hogwarts' student after some unfortunate events. Follow Anna as she helps her new friends deal with life at Hogwarts.**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own anything that you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any songs that might appear in the story. The only thing I own is Anna.**

_**Chapter 6: The Yule Ball**_

**I sat under my tree with Draco to my left. It's been one month since the First Task and the two of us have been hanging out since. We meet every night around sun down under my tree so we can be alone to talk. He's been letting up on bothering Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Before we started meeting here, I'd come out and watch the sunset to remember my parents. Every night we'd sit on our porch and watch it. Now, it's my alone time. I brought my sketch book and prints to show Draco my stuff. I've really come to trust him. I've told him more than I've told the gang…but I have kept one thing from him and them. We talked about our pasts…we understood each other. **

**"These are really good, Anna. You really pay attention to detail."**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem…wait…you drew me?"**

**"Yeah," I replied sheepishly.**

**"From memory?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"It's really good!"**

**"Thanks. You can keep it if you want."**

**"No…you keep it," he said, nudging my shoulder lightly.**

**"But-"**

**"Anna, keep it. Seriously, I don't need a drawing of me."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive" He said nudging my side. I grabbed my bag and took out a photo. "What's that?"**

**"It's a picture…"**

**"I know that…who's in it?"**

**"My family…well…my **_**other**_** family."**

**"So…introduce me to your family…"**

**"Okay, so…the other girl in the picture is obviously Kat. The bald guy is Max, who owns the shop. The guy with bed-head is Greg. And the other two…the one with the messy blue hair is Kat's brother, Stevo, and the dude with the Mohawk is 'Heroin' Bob."**

**"Heroin?"**

**"Yeah…the thing is…he won't even take aspirin. All he does is drink and smoke cigarettes. He hates needles too. It's just a nickname…he, Kat, and Stevo are from Salt Lake City…so Stevo and Bob come to Salem a few times a year to visit. I keep joking around with them to move to Salem since they hate Salt Lake so much and come to Salem **_**every **_**chance they get. But I know they won't."**

**"Why not? If they hate it so much, why stay?"**

**"It's their home. There's nothing keeping them in Salem except Kat. All their friends are there, family…no matter how fucked they are…I couldn't do that to them."**

**"Yeah, but you were in Salem."**

**"Honestly, if it wasn't for me running into the shop to hide, I never would have met Kat, and I never would have met Stevo when he came to visit…or Bob, who came with Stevo because he met a 'kick-ass ten-year-old'. I'm nothing important enough to make them move from their home."**

**"I would move for you," he whispered in my ear.**

**"Thanks," I said, smiling sheepishly. "Here…you keep it."**

**"I couldn't do that."**

**"Draco, I have another copy in my room. I want you to have it."**

**"Okay. When was this taken?"**

**"A month before my parents were killed."**

**"You look so happy in this picture."**

**"I was. I didn't have a care in the world when this was taken. I'd give anything to go back to that time…" I said, with tears in my eyes. Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. We sat in silence as we watched the sun go down. When it was over, he helped me up and walked me back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"Until tomorrow, Anna."**

**"Until tomorrow, Draco." He kissed my cheek gently and lingered for a moment before heading to the dungeons. I blushed slightly as I said the password. I walked in to find my friends sitting in front of the fire.**

**"You're back!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Yeah."**

**"How was it?" Ron asked as I sat next to him.**

**"Amazing…as usual." We sat and talked until dinner. At dinner, Dumbledore announced a dance for fourth years and above. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement from the girls and groans from the boys. This was going to be interesting…**

**We went back to the Common Room and I sat in front of the fire, writing letters to Kat, Greg, Max, Bob, and Stevo. I went to the Owlry and sent the letters then went back to my dorm to try and sleep. The next morning was as painful as usual to get up. I got ready and Hermione and I met the boys in the Common Room to go to breakfast. Classes were cancelled due to dance lessons…this should be interesting. All of Gryffindor sat in the Great Hall, boys on one side and girls on the other. Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of us all and talked about the Yule Ball. She, then, did something **_**very **_**funny…**

**"Mr. Weasley," she said, pointing to Ron. He stood warily and walked to her. "Place your right hand on my waist."**

**"Where?" Ron asked, his voice shaking slightly. Filch started the music up and the two started dancing. I tried very hard to contain my laughter. Professor McGonagall stopped and did another unexpected thing…**

**"Ms. Diggory, if you would please…" I stood up and walked over to Ron. I smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my waist. He grabbed my other hand and we danced in time with the music. Soon, all of Gryffindor was dancing. Our lesson ended and I smiled sheepishly at Ron as I let my hands fall to my sides. I grabbed my things and followed everyone out.**

**"That was brilliant, Anna," Fred said, walking up behind me.**

**"How was our baby brother at dancing?" George asked.**

**"Why are you guys doing this to me?"**

**"Because we can," they said in unison. We headed off to the Study Hall they assigned us in place of class. I couldn't concentrate because it was too damn quiet, so I stuck my ear buds in my ears and listened to my iPod. I joined the conversation as it ended with Hermione storming off pissed as hell.**

**"Did I miss something?"**

**"Yeah, Ron just asked Hermione to the Ball out of desperation."**

**"Oh…I thought it was something worse than that! Thanks for telling me, Harry." He nodded his head in response as Ron opened his mouth to talk.**

**"So, Anna. Who are you going with?"**

**"Probably myself. I don't need a date to have fun," I said, getting up and turning in my notes to Snape. I walked back and grabbed the rest of my things. "See you guys later." I put my stuff in my dorm room and grabbed a coat and my camera. It was nearly sunset, so I headed outside. Draco was no where to be seen, so I figured he was enduring the torture known as dance lessons. I took pictures as the sun set and walked back to my Common Room. As I sat down by the fire, Ginny and a few others were helping Ron walk in. "What happened?" I asked worried.**

**"He just asked Fleur Delacor out," Ginny replied.**

**"What?" Hermione and I asked incredulously.**

**"Well, he sort of screamed it, actually."**

**"What did she say?" I asked.**

**"No of course," Hermione replied. Ron shook his head. "She said yes?" she asked in shock.**

**"No…I ran for it." I couldn't help but feel slightly sick at this fact. It was getting to crowded in here…I need air.**

**"Guys, I'll be back," I said leaving.**

**"You alright?" Harry asked.**

**"Yeah…it's just getting too crowded. I'll see you guys later." I got out of the Common Room as quickly as I could. I was near the doors when I heard a voice.**

**"Anna!" I turned around to see the familiar blond I've grown fond of.**

**"Hey, Draco."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Oh…umm…the Common Room was getting to crowded, so I left to get some fresh air."**

**"Oh…well…mind if I join you?" he asked sheepishly.**

**"Sure." He took my hand and we walked towards the Black Lake. "So, what are you doing out of the Common Room?"**

**"I thought I'd apologize for not being there at sun set."**

**"You didn't have to. I figured you were in dance lessons."**

**"Yeah…they sucked."**

**"I figured."**

**"So…"**

**"So…" I replied in the same tone.**

**"Do you have a date for the dance?" he asked nervously.**

**"No…why do you ask?" I replied, teasingly.**

**"Do you wanna go with me?" he asked slowly.**

**"I'd love to," I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled brightly at me and I returned it. We walked around a little longer and then he walked me to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"Bye, Anna."**

**"Bye, Draco." We stood there awkwardly for a moment until something unexpected happened…Draco leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over mine. We lingered for a moment and then I pulled back. "Night," I said, blushing. I turned back to the Fat Lady, who gave me a knowing look, and said the password. The portrait swung open and I walked in and headed straight up to my dorm room to find Hermione sitting on her bed reading a book.**

**"And why are you blushing and smiling like a mad woman?" Hermione said in a motherly tone.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Your expression. Tell me what happened!"**

**"Fine…but you have to promise not to go insane on me."**

**"I promise…now tell me!"**

**"I just had my first kiss…" I started nervously.**

**"OH, ANNA!" she shouted. "Tell me everything!"**

**"Just don't flip out on me, okay?"**

**"How bad could it be? It's not like you kissed **_**Malfoy**_**…oh, Anna, you didn't!" She exclaimed, noticing my expression.**

**"Yeah…but listen to me…" and so, I explained everything. "Just, please don't tell Harry and Ron. They'd hate me…"**

**"Anna, you have to tell them eventually."**

**"I know…I will…when I can get the courage to do it…"**

**"Anna…" she said in a warning tone.**

**"I will! I'm just afraid, that's all!"**

**"I know…and I promise not to tell them. Your secret's safe with me."**

**"Thanks, Mione."**

**"No problem. Now…next time we go to Hogsmeade, we need to find dresses and stuff to go with it."**

**"Okay." That weekend, we found our dresses and everything to go with it.**

_**The Night of the Yule Ball…**_

**"Just let me finish putting your hair up…and then…you're all set," Hermione said, putting the final touches on my hair. "You're done!" Hermione handed me a mirror and I took a look at my hair. It was up in a fancy design with pieces hanging down in light curls. My make-up was normal, except for the bright red lipstick and black eye shadow. I put barbells in my lip piercings and put studs in the rest. "He's gunna die when he sees you, Anna." I smiled up at Hermione and got up to give her a hug.**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem, Anna. I'll see you down there." **

_**Ron's P.O.V…**_

**"Stop playing with it!" Harry shouted at me. I hated the dress robes I was wearing. They were horrible. We walked down and met the Patil twins. The four of us stood there awkwardly until the two gasped from shock.**

**"Anna!" they shouted. Harry and I turned as the twins ran by us to meet the girl in question. And there she was…walking down the steps looking like a gothic angel. She was wearing a…corset…and a long red skirt with black mesh-stuff over it, along with black gloves. She looked amazing…**

**"Close your mouth…you'll catch flies," Anna said, placing her hand under my chin and closing my jaw…**

_**Anna's P.O.V…**_

**I walked down the stairs nervously. I spotted Harry and Ron with the Patil twins and the two girls saw me…**

**"Anna!" they shouted as I reached the bottom of the stairs. They engulfed me in a hug and spun me around to get a better look at my outfit. I walked over to the boys and gave Harry a huge hug.**

**"You look good, Potter."**

**"So do you, Anna," he said, letting go. I looked over at Ron and giggled at his expression.**

**"Close your mouth…you'll catch flies," I said, closing his mouth. Ron snapped out of his stupor and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "You look handsome, Ron."**

**"Thanks, Anna. You look amazing," he said, blushing slightly. We pulled apart a little, but were still in each other's arms. **

**"Thanks," I said, sheepishly. Harry cleared his throat and we dropped our arms. **

**"There you are, Potter," Professor McGonagall said walking over to us. "Are you and Miss Patil ready?"**

**"Ready, Professor?"**

**"To dance!" I giggled as McGonagall told Harry that he and Padma would have to dance in front of everyone.**

**"You didn't know that, Harry?" I asked.**

**"No!" he answered in a panicked tone. I laughed.**

**"Ms. Diggory, you look…" she said, teary-eyed. She stared at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out if I was real or not. I unconsciously stepped closer to Ron feeling weird about the shock. But then again, it's not every day that you see me in a dress…she was brought out of her trance when she noticed what Ron was wearing. She walked away shortly after and I turned back to my friends.**

**"I should go. My date's waiting for me." **

**"I thought you said you were going alone." Ron said, with a little hurt in his voice.**

**"At the time you asked me, I was. But someone asked me and I said yes. The subject wasn't brought up in a conversation again so I didn't deem it necessary to randomly bring it up. Look, I'll come and hang out for a while during the night, okay?"**

**"Have fun, Anna," Harry said, giving me a huge hug.**

**"Thanks," I said smiling. The twins gave me a joined hug and I turned to Ron. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "No matter what anyone says…you look great. Remember that."**

**"Thanks, Anna," he whispered back smiling. I kissed his cheek lightly and pulled away, smiling at him. His ears went pink as I smiled at him shyly. I looked at Harry and the twins and gave a final wave. I found Cedric and Cho waiting to walk in, so I decided to talk to them. **

_**Ron's P.O.V…**_

**"I should go. My date's waiting for me," she said. What the bloody hell?**

**"I thought you said you were going alone," I asked, hurt. Someone was taking her to the ball…why was I feeling upset about this? It's not like…I…bloody hell…I was jealous. **

**She started saying goodbye to everyone and turned to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered softly in my ear, causing me to shiver. "No matter what anyone says…you look great. Remember that." **

**"Thanks, Anna," I said with a smile. Her lips touched my cheek ever so lightly and she smiled at me shyly. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I watched her walk away, talking to Cho and Cedric as she walked by. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was hard to believe that this was Anna. She smiled and laughed as she talked to her cousin and his date. It felt like I was dreaming, almost. She was just a figment of my imagination. I watched her walk off and I lost sight of her. Parvati and I walked into the Great Hall right before the champions walked in, no sight of Anna anywhere…**

_**Anna's P.O.V…**_

**(Quick A/N: Certain songs have the lyrics to them here…if you don't know the song, please listen to it while it's happening…)**

**I walked away from Cho and Cedric to find Draco…which wasn't that hard. He caught sight of me and his jaw dropped.**

**"You look amazing," he said, kissing me lightly. I smiled shyly, blushing a bit. "Shall we go in?" I nodded my response and he took my hand, leading me into the Great Hall. It looked beautiful! I wish I had brought my camera! Oh well…Draco led me to a table and we watched as the four Champions walked into the Hall. Cedric looked great and Harry looked…scared, to say the least. The champions started dancing, and soon everyone was joining in. "Dance with me?" he asked, holding his hand out. I smiled and walked out to the dance floor with him. We danced in sync with the other people and the song ended shortly after. A Wizard Rock band came on stage and I had no idea who they were. I asked Draco, and he explained. The Weird Sisters…cool name. The music wasn't too bad either. The band played a few more songs and then the crowd started chanting, "ANNA! ANNA!" The lights set on me as Draco pushed me towards the stage. They actually knew a muggle song. They started playing **_**crushcrushcrush **_**by Paramore, and the lead singer handed over the mic to let me sing.**

_**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

**The crowd was loving it. They were singing along and dancing to the music. It was great! I was amazed I could sing in a corset! Anyways, the crowd started cheering as I walked off stage. I walked over to Draco, whose arms were outstretched. He pulled me into a huge hug as I smiled from ear to ear. **

**"You were amazing, Anna," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. "You looked as happy as you did in the picture you gave me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. You do," he said smiling. I kissed him lightly, smiling the whole time. The band finished there set and they brought out a…DJ? I had a very confused look on my face and I turned to Draco. "The teachers thought it would be a good idea to have some muggle music. People put in request lists…including me. I kind of borrowed your iPod-thing and gave them the song list."**

**"So **_**that's **_**where it went!"**

**"Yeah…sorry about that…"**

**"It's cool." The DJ started playing some great muggle music and Draco and I danced…but I didn't see Harry or Ron. "Hey, mind if I go dance with my friends for a while?"**

**"Nope, go have fun," he said, kissing my cheek. I walked over to Harry, Ron, and the twins…they were sitting down…and the twins looked **_**pissed**_

**"What the hell is **_**this**_**? You know what? Fuck it! Get up…now! You guys are dancing whether you like it or not!"**

**"We don't dance," Ron said, grumpily.**

**"Fine then…I'm stealing your dates. Girls, lets dance." They gladly joined me and we walked to the edge of the dance floor, where the boys could still see us. The Ying Yang Twin's **_**Shake**_** played through the hall and the three of us were dancing our asses off. Hermione came over and joined us. We were laughing and dancing the whole time, forgetting about our dates as we danced. The song changed to something I wasn't expecting…and it was **_**definitely**_** from my play list…Everyone stopped dancing as the crazy laughter filled the room…**

_**I Love my Faygo, my Nyquil pills, Shaggy, I love my buddies, my hatchet man, but I love my axe**_

My axe is my buddy, I bring him when I walk  
me and my axe will leave your head outlined in chalk  
My axe is my buddy, he always makes me laugh  
me and my axe cut bigot spinal chords in half  
My axe is my buddy, and when I wind him back  
me and my axe will give your forehead a butt crack  
My axe is my buddy, I never leave without him  
me and my axe will leave your neck a bloody fountain

[CHORUS 2x:  
everybody everybody everybody run  
murdering murdering murdering fun  
swing swing swing  
chop chop chop  
swing swing swing  
chop chop chop

My axe is my buddy, we right the planet's wrongs  
me and my axe leave bigots dead on richie lawns  
My axe is my buddy, he never make me cry  
me and my axe will leave a divot for your eye

[TYLENOL INTERLUDE

My axe is my buddy, don't take him for a chump  
me and my axe will leave you hoppin' on a stump

[CHORUS 2x:

Look into the deadest tree, tell me baby what you see  
Don't you hear the branches cry, asking for the reasons why  
did they hang so many men, from the branches off of them  
Why did humans make them play, with them in their evil way  
Look into the moon's beam, can't you fathom what it's seen  
Bodies dragging from a truck, driven by a bigot fuck  
Why you think the heavens cry, acid rain and blizzard skies  
Aint no covering the tracks, that's why I'm here and oh yes

My axe is my buddy, he'll thump into your head  
me and my axe will make your white boobies red  
My axe is my buddy, you let that dixie wave  
me and my axe will fuck your mother on your grave

[TYLENOL INTERLUDE

My axe is my buddy, we both cry with the trees  
me and my axe will bring the devil to his knees

[CHORUS 4X**  
**

**As the song played, everyone gathered in a circle to watch **_**me **_**sing and dance to the song. What can I say, I had fun with it! I got in people's faces as I sang…even Harry and Ron watched! Meaning…they got out of their seats! The Slytherins were **_**loving **_**the song, though! Sick bastards… Everyone stared at me as I sang to the song. I like violent music…so what? It was funny though…welcome to the world of Insane Clown Posse… The song ended and "normal music" came back on. The crowd broke and everyone pretended like they didn't just hear that song. I laughed as we all danced to **_**Low**_** by Flo Rida and T-Pain. The song ended and Harry and Ron still haven't danced. I walked over to the boys and pulled Harry up.**

**"You two are dancing…and I won't take 'no' for an answer! Ron, get up!" He sat there… "Please?" I asked sweetly. I got no reply… "Please??" I asked with the puppy dog eyes. He stayed silent. I pulled off my heels and my gloves in frustration, "The gloves are **_**literally **_**coming off, Ronald Weasley!" I started to get on my knees when Parvati stopped me.**

**"ANNA! What about your dress??"**

**"I know…and I'm giving him the greatest cleavage shot a guy could ask for…what's your point?" I said, getting on my knees. "Please?? I'm begging you. I'm getting my skirt dirty **_**and **_**giving you a fantastic view right now…so will you **_**please**_** dance with me?" He shook his head no…so, what did I do? I got up and sat on his lap…closer view of the cleavage shot…so what? "Please??" I asked, getting close to his face and pressing my body against his. "Whatever! I give up!" I got up as the intro to **_**Juggalo Homies**_** came on…oh yeah, **_**definitely**_** my play list…**

_**(I know you ain't there  
That's why I just want to let you know something bro  
You all know I love you  
You all know you're my homies  
And eh... Alright we'll talk later - peace!)**_

[Violent J  
Let me ask you this about this life we live  
And let me try to swerve some of this attention you give  
To them distant ass relatives over ham dinner  
If they really missed you so much  
Why don't they just call a (Muthafucka) ?  
If you wasn't blood, would you still have love?  
Or in fact does the blood make you think you have to love?  
Look, I probably love my family more than anybody here  
But my homies are family too, 3rd cousins' get outta here  
Who was you with when you got tattooed?  
And who was you trippin' with when you did them mushrooms?  
And who the fuck threw up all over your car?  
And then felt worse than you about that shit in the morning? (Friends ya'll)

[Shaggy 2 Dope  
Who loaned you money, homie?  
Who owes you cash? (Who?)  
Who taught you how to use the bong for the grass? (Who?)  
I don't know much but I gotta assume  
When ya hit ya first neden, ya homies was in the other room

[Chorus  
We talkin' about HOMIES! HOMIES!  
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine  
Our motha fuckin' HOMIES! HOMIES!  
We throwin' up clown love signs (Real Juggalo)  
HOMIES! HOMIES!  
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine  
HOMIES! HOMIES!

[Violent J  
Have you ever had a job that you truly despise?  
Like I don't know maybe dish washin', or fuckin' flippin' fries  
And you got this boss who thinks he's the Don Mega  
Because he the head manager (Chief Chili Fry Maker)  
All you can vision is ya'll beating him down  
Your homies standing on his back while you kicking his head around  
But responsibility is there, I can't lie though  
I'd of been plucked his fucking eye ball out with a chicken bone  
I'm crazy as fuck, I'll rip your piercings off  
And now my homies are holding me back so I don't look soft

[Shaggy 2 Dope  
When you snuck the car out who did you get? (Who?)  
And when you got caught, who you blame the shit? (Who?)  
Who can you relax around and scratch your balls? (Who?)  
Homies, I'm talking about like you and yours

[Chorus  
We talkin' about HOMIES! HOMIES!  
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine  
Our motha fuckin' HOMIES! HOMIES!  
We throwin' up clown love signs (Real Juggalo)  
HOMIES! HOMIES!  
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine  
HOMIES! HOMIES!

[Violent J, Anybody Killers, and Juggalos  
You don't like me, you can fuck on!  
Carnival ain't for everyone!  
Keep it in your click fuck the outside baby  
You don't like me, you can fuck on!  
Carnival ain't for everyone!  
Runnin' with the homies until I'm old like Grady

[Jamie Madrox  
Me and my homies stay tight like a noose  
And if you step to one of us you better step to the whole crew  
I never knew that I could depend  
That I could have some friends that's down to the very end  
Well that's my homeboys excuse me, my family  
And when we conquer the world  
We mackin' on the galaxy  
'cause sky's the limit and we ain't finished  
And if my homies gonna ride ya know I'm with it

[Monoxide Child  
Puff it and pass it and I give it to my homies ya'll  
Hit it and quit it and then I give it to my homies ya'll  
I got the world around my finger with my homies ya'll  
And everything is obsolete unless I hear my homies call  
We world wide, were homies across the planet  
Sticking together like zippers on Michael Jackson's "Beat It jacket"  
They got my back like a tat for that, I love ya'll  
Hanging till we old and gray like grandpas (Psychopathic)

[Chorus - Repeat somewhat  
We talkin' about HOMIES! HOMIES!  
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine  
Our motha fuckin' HOMIES! HOMIES!  
We throwin' up clown love signs (Real Juggalo)  
HOMIES! HOMIES!  
Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine  
HOMIES! HOMIES!

You don't like me, you can fuck on!  
Carnival ain't for everyone!  
Keep it in your click fuck the outside baby  
You don't like me, you can fuck on!  
Carnival ain't for everyone!  
Runnin' with the homies until I'm old like Grady

You don't like me, you can fuck on!  
Carnival ain't for everyone!  
Keep it in your click fuck the outside baby  
You don't like me, you can fuck on!  
Carnival ain't for everyone!  
Swingin' hatches on the daily with my crew actin' crazy

**Dancing to this song with my friends was great…Ron even got up and joined us when the first chorus kicked in. He had a good time. I caught sight of Draco as the beginning of **_**In My Room**_** started. I smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed my hands and placed them around his neck, pulling me close. He sang in my ear as our bodies moved close together to the music.**

_**2:45 and the bell went off,  
Thank God,  
Many people think I'm odd  
But I talk with no one,  
And I walk alone, and I avoid sunlight with a chalky tone  
I get home and don't say hi,  
It aint no one there,  
I don't care I walk in and go right up the stairs  
To my room  
Get in bed and just wait for dark cause that's when the real show starts (tap tap)  
'tap tap' on the glass go the piece of ass'  
So young and pretty its too bad she past  
But she comes to my room and we talk at night, she's demonic and bloody, but she holds me tight  
In my bedroom, with her I'm never alone, and I kiss her cold lips until morning comes  
Then she gone,  
I can still hear her voice loom.  
But she only exists in the dark of my room**_

[chorus: x2

Love...  
(I cant ignore you)  
In my room  
(do anything for you)  
Love...  
(I do adore you)  
In My Room...  
You and I

I try to smile a lot, but I'm always frontin, but I do love a ghost and at least that's something.  
She don't talk much,  
When she do it get cold,  
Usually we just lay there and we hold each other, we're lovers we don't need others,  
One of my mother's cats jumped up on the covers  
And it scared my baby guess she don't like pets so I twisted its fuckin head off at the neck  
Look baby,  
It's bloody, it's gone, it's doomed, please come back to the room I do anything for thy, don't ignore me this is more than a sick love story  
Without you I'd bring a shotgun to school and I will if you want me to for any reason  
I hate that u leave when the lights come on and if I had it my way the fuckin sun would be gone!

[chorus x2

Sometimes I kiss her and I start shakin, she slips me the tongue and it taste like bacon.  
Uh oh something's wrong baby's upset  
She told me she was spotted by the neighbor's kid  
She cant come back now cause they know our secret  
Unless I can make them keep it.  
If I do she may come to life now in their yard with a shotgun and knife  
Cut the screen  
Went in and found the kid  
Blew a bowl of spaghetti in the side of his head, the daddy was next runnin down the hall, I shredded his throat and he was  
Quick to fall, tossed the moss berg and gripped the knife, started stabbin the shit out of his wife,  
Went home a bloody mess with a job well done.  
Wash up and wait for my baby to come

[chorus x2

I waited two or three days, four days, waited for the tap tap like always. I waited and hated this I created a bloody mess.  
I waited two or three months, four months, waited for the tap tap just for once. I waited and hated this I created a bloody mess.  
I waited two or three days, four days, waited for the tap tap like always. I waited and hated this I created a bloody mess.  
I waited two or three months, four months, waited for the tap tap just for once. I waited and hated this I created a bloody mess.  


_**Ron's P.O.V…**_

**I looked around the hall and caught sight of Anna dancing with her date. I couldn't really tell who she was dancing with, though. Anna turned around and continued dancing, her back pushed on his chest…wait…is that…**_**Malfoy**_**?? They were close…too close…and too cozy. This had to be wrong…**

**"Harry, is that Anna dancing with Malfoy?" I asked him.**

**"I…think it **_**is**_**…" he said, looking at them. I don't know what came over me…I got up and walked over to them. I was **_**pissed**_

_**Anna's P.O.V…**_

**We were so happy and in our own little world, that I didn't notice Ron storming over.**

**"Get the hell away from her, ferret!" he shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from him. Draco grabbed my other arm and kept me where I was. The two started arguing with me **_**literally**_** in the middle.**

**"Will you two quit it! What the hell is your problem, Ron?" I shouted at them.**

**"What the hell is this ferret doing dancing with you?"**

**"He's my date, Ron!" I shouted back.**

**"Are you serious!" **

**"Yes, I am! He asked me and I said yes."**

**"How could you do that? He's our enemy!"**

**"No, Ron, he's **_**your**_** enemy. Not mine."**

**"When did this happen? When did you even start hanging out with him?"**

**"First task. He asked me if I wanted to sit with him and I said yes."**

**"I can't believe you would do this, Anna!" he shouted. **

**"So you know what you do to avoid something like this? Ask me before someone else does!" I shouted back, with tears in my eyes. I ran out of the hall and up to the tower. The Fat Lady let me in without me saying the password…I was too upset to talk. I don't even know why I was crying so much. I ran to my room and fell on my bed, crying like there was no tomorrow. Hermione came rushing in moments later and pulled me into her arms, rubbing my back as I cried. It took me a good twenty minutes before I calmed down enough to talk.**

**"What happened, Anna?"**

**"Ron. He saw me and Draco dancing. He got so mad at me," I said, new tears forming.**

**"Come on, let's get you out of these clothes and get some sleep." I was too weak to move so she did everything for me. She got me in my pajamas and took off my make-up. She took all the pins out of my hair and put it in a loose ponytail. I was placed under the covers and tucked in. Honestly, I felt like I was five years old. She kissed my forehead and closed the shades around my bed. More tears slipped from my eyes as I drifted off into a restless sleep. Why was this bothering me so much??**

**A/N: I'm **_**so sorry**_** I haven't updated in a long time. I haven't had a chance to, and I'm now writing two stories at once. So, please, be patient with me! Happy late New Year, Holidays, and Halloween. I never got a chance to say that. Thank you for reading and reviewing, pleading with me to update soon. It makes me happy that you all like my story! Please continue to review and plead! It really does make me happy. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can!**

**Much love and thanks,**

**Mel.**


End file.
